A Caribbean Soul
by fanpire.x
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella goes back to her real home in the seventeenth century where her first love awaits; but what happens when seven vampires are transported there as well? *Bella/Jack - during NM, then CotBP*
1. Full Summary

**AN: **Yep, another new story. I've been wanting to do this for a while now, but never had the time. This is only a short summary of the idea, and has been re-written as of February 13th 2012 as beforehand it was terrible ;]

Side note! I made a banner for the story; a link to it is on my profile.

**Disclaimer: **Do I even need to say I own nothing when it's only a summary…?

* * *

**ACS: Full Summary**

The Cullens have left Forks. Well, so has Bella.

Off to the seventeenth century where her first love awaits, Bella can't be more excited. Jack, the Pearl, her real parents… Everything is back at home, and soon she will be too.

But upon meeting young Will Turner, she discovers that not all is well and good. Jack's in prison, the Pearl has a new captain, and there are cursed men running about causing havoc.

And don't even get her _started_ on the seven vampires that have mysteriously appeared in Port Royale. When did life as a pirate in love with the famous Captain Jack Sparrow get so hard?

Oh, that's right; as soon as she got aboard his ship.

* * *

**AN: **Just to clarify; the Cullens will be in this, the pairing is Bella/Jack, there will be some Edward bashing, and all the ideas are originally mine because this is the first story like this XD

Also, there are a few changes that don't really make much of a difference to the storyline: Jack is only 27 years old; he was only allowed the Pearl for 5 years not 13; and he was mutinied upon after 2 years of having the ship, not 1. REVIEW! :] x


	2. Edward's Goodbye & Home

**AN: **Thanks so much guys for the reviews, and a congrats to _Janie313 _for being the first one :]

And don't think that updates will always be this quick, I just wanted to get the first chapter out so that there is actually a story in here :P ENJOY!

Chapter edited as of 11th July 2012

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or Pirates of the Caribbean :'(

* * *

**Chapter 1: Edward's Goodbye & Returning Home**

***B-POV***

_Something isn't right, Bella,_ my head screamed at me. Edward and I had only been walking for a few seconds, and already my gut was twisting uncomfortably. Normally I would love to have some alone-time with my vampire boyfriend, but his stiff posture and tight grip on my hand was cloaking me from the enjoyment.

About four steps into the forest, barely on the trail, Edward came to a halt. He had been acting so weird lately – ever since my birthday to be exact – but today had been the strangest so far.

First Alice wasn't at school, having gone to Denali with Jasper, then Edward was quiet all during lessons, and now he was stopping a walk only minutes after starting it. Sometimes I think life was easier back home.

_Home… _No, mustn't dwell on that right now.

I focused my attention back on Edward, whose stony face was watching mine carefully with blank eyes. He leaned against a tree, still staring. I shifted uneasily.

"Okay, let's talk." Those three words held a certain courage that I used to have but, at this moment, lacked.

I stood with baited breath as he inhaled deeply.

"Bella, we're leaving," he said emotionlessly.

Though I knew I probably wouldn't be here, I asked anyway, "Why now? Another year –"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

I inwardly frowned. Why would his family be going with us? Us leaving would bring them peace, so why would they come too? What was the point? But rather than voicing my thoughts, I just looked at him silently. His eyes were cold and almost cruel as they met mine. It was then that the dawning truth hit me. He was breaking up with me.

Being the first time for this to happen, I didn't really know how to react. I soon found though that my breath had been cut off, leaving me to whisper.

I needed to be sure I was right. "When you say _we _–"

"I mean my family and myself," he cut me off again. He said it slowly, as if I was some toddler, yet his velvet voice was unattached and somehow angry. I felt my head shake from side to side, with an air of disbelief and confusion.

"But," I suddenly found my voice, "I'll come with you. Everything will be fine, and when Alice comes back –" I broke off with realisation hitting me. Looking at Edward, I questioned hesitantly, even though I knew it was true; "She _isn't_ coming back, is she?" He shook his head wordlessly. "Are the other's gone too?"

"Yes. I stayed behind to say goodbye."

"But – but," I stuttered, repeating myself, "I'll come with you –"

"I don't want you with me," he interrupted.

I squinted as my head tried to understand his statement. "You… don't… want me?"

"No."

"But –" I tried to argue.

"You're not good for me, Bella."

The line was plain and simple, but with it being said, I knew that my reasoning had subsided.

"If that's what you want," I replied with difficulty.

He gave a firm nod and started to turn, but then swiftly faced me again. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid or reckless – for Charlie's sake," he hastily added on before I got the wrong idea. I nodded my consent, though I knew I probably wouldn't keep my word at all. He continued, "And in return, I'll make it seem like I never existed."

My mouth wouldn't move, but I wanted to yell that I would never forget my first boyfriend. My ears then went deaf, and if he had said anything else, I didn't know. I felt him press a chaste kiss against my forehead, and on instinct, my eyes closed. When I opened them again, he was gone.

I didn't know what to do. Should I go back to Charlie, the man who had took me in when I turned up on his doorstep after Renée went ravelling with Phil? The man who pretended that he was my father, like Renée had done as a mother, so others wouldn't question me?

No.

I couldn't. Now that Edward was gone, I needed some comfort; some familiarity.

I needed to go back home.

With that in mind, I ran back to Charlie's house and into my bedroom. At the back of my wardrobe, there was an old corset dress. I took it out and held it up gently. It was an orangey-gold, and very delicate and feminine. It had bows down the bodice, with lots of white lace and frills on the arms. The skirt was long, all the way down to my ankles, but the back piece (which was longer) could be taken off, meaning I could move around easier. The neck-line was low and quite revealing, but I loved it.

It looked like it was from the olden days – because it was. Something I had never told the Cullens – or anyone else, actually – is that I was born a long, long time ago. The eighteenth century, to be precise. I grew up in a world of pirates, governors, and wenches. This dress is what I was wearing when I arrived in this time, two years ago. I'd told Renée that I had found it, and as I was 'homeless' (technically that wasn't a lie) I didn't have any other clothes. She had believed me, thankfully, and took me in.

But now it was time for me to go home.

Nodding to myself, I changed out of my current clothes, and put on my dress. There was one particular reason why I loved it so much. It was given to me by a very special man. A man that was admired by many and hated by even more. One that I had developed a strong crush on at an early age. The one that I was returning home for _because_ of that crush.

Captain Jack Sparrow.

I automatically felt a smile spread across my face just from thinking about him. Let's just hope that the Great Goddess of the Sea, Calypso, knows that I want to go back home. I started to pray, muttering a small incantation under my breath. While I did so, the Cullens momentarily crossed my mind, but I didn't ponder on the thought for long. They left me. They wouldn't care if I disappeared. After a minute or so, I felt the sensation of being lifted into the air and then dropped again.

I was travelling home.

* * *

**AN: **Well, I hope you liked it :] By the way, I have a picture of her dress on my Polyvore account (the link is on my profile) REVIEW! x


	3. Meeting Will & the Shocking Trip

**AN: **Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys! It really means a lot to me to know that you like it so far :]

Okay, now this update came out rather quickly coz I promised _Rpatz-Wifey _that the next chappy would be up soon. So here it is!

Chapter edited as of 8th August 2012

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is the idea, any OCs, and my computer.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting Will & the Shocking Trip**

***B-POV***

When I opened my eyes I could see flocks of people bustling around the cobble streets. The roads of what port, I didn't know. But I definitely wasn't in Tortuga. For one thing, everyone was dressed in fancy clothes, making me thankful that I was wearing a dress instead the usual attire that I would wear out to sea. Upper-class citizens did not look kindly on women sailors or any type of pirate.

I glanced around. There was a young man about my age with a small, brunette pony-tail, carrying a long box. He seemed pleasant enough. I gracefully walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. When he turned, I saw a handsome, smiling face.

"Hello," I said politely, "would you be so kind as to tell me where we are?" He seemed a little confused (which I didn't blame him for) but he answered anyways.

"Port Royal, miss. Are you lost?" he asked, concerned. I smiled sweetly at him.

"No, no, I'm fine. Thank you, er…" I trailed off questionably.

"Will. William Turner."

I smiled again and nodded, "Well, Mr.. Turner, I hope to see you again. I must be off now – have a good day."

"And you as well, Miss…"

"Just call me Bella," I replied with another smile. I then turned around and walked the other way.

For a long time I wandered around Port Royal, simply exploring while trying to figure out how I would find my beloved Jack. Soon it was dark and I was no closer to solving my problem. At least this town was eventful though; earlier on, a pirate was said to have nearly injured Miss Elizabeth Swann (an ancestor of Charlie no doubt). Although, what _most_ seemed never to mention was that he had saved her life only minutes beforehand.

As I had grown up around pirates nearly half my life I absolutely loved them. Well, I loved Jack, that is. I also quite liked some of his crew, namely Pintel and Ragetti. They would always make me laugh, doing something stupid. To be honest though, I had never particularly liked Jack's First Mate, Barbossa. He was just a little too creepy in my opinion. Not to mention that my mother had warned me about him when she let me join Jack aboard his beautiful ship, the Black Pearl.

I had never told Jack, deciding that it wasn't very important. Though I think he could tell that I was a bit wary of Barbossa. That was just the thing with Jack. He could nearly always tell what was on my mind and such. It's not surprising really. I mean, when we had met – despite my being thirteen and him nearly twenty-three – we had just clicked really well.

I had been fifteen when I joined him on his journeys aboard. I hadn't seen him for a while, seeing as he had left after only a few weeks of us meeting. He had just shown up a couple years later, offering me the chance of sailing with him. He had been twenty-three at that point. I hadn't understood why he would want a teenage girl bugging him while he could be out with some beautiful wenches.

Although, I soon found out that he had both: I bugged him during the day, and at night he would have some whore in his bed. Only if we had gone to Tortuga or some other pirate port though. Otherwise, it would just be me, him, the crew, and the wonderful seven seas. I had always loved the sea, just like my parents. It's funny how much like them I am, and yet I still resemble my father the most.

I was brought from my reminiscing thoughts by a loud, happy voice exclaiming, "Bella!"

* * *

***After Edward tells Bella goodbye – third person***

Edward Cullen ran as fast as he could. He had just left his angelic Bella behind, sprouting lies here and there. It was almost too much to take. He was sprinting back to his family, who had already left Forks. Once he arrived, he was welcomed with furious thoughts and many tearless sobs.

_Why, Edward? _Alice yelled at him with her thoughts. _Why did you make me leave my best friend?_

_Son, _Carlisle thought to him, _do you really believe that what we've done is best? Look at Esme; she's heartbroken._

Edward glanced over to his 'mother'. She was crying heavily, and her petite frame was shaking uncontrollably. He hesitantly listened to her thoughts.

_My daughter, my beautiful daughter; gone forever. _

He flinched with undeniable pain, as did Jasper. Emmett was full of remorse as he held his sobbing wife. Rosalie felt saddened at leaving Bella as well. She had grown to become one of the family; the glue that held them together. And despite her hateful glares and nasty comments, Rosalie really did love Bella like a sister.

The whole Cullen clan were regretting the decision already, but before any could say another word, they felt themselves being lifted up. And then, as soon as it had occurred, it all stopped. Looking at their surroundings, they all felt the same emotions: Confusion, fear, and shock. Yet, even at a time like this, Emmett still managed to make a joke.

He announced with perfect clarity; "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto."

It seemed as if they had been in a time machine; everything around them appeared to be from the seventeenth or eighteenth century. The same thoughts ran through their heads: Surely this isn't some joke! It's all too elaborate. But then, how did it happen?

"I think we should get changed," Jasper suddenly spoke up. The others faced him.

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"Look around; everyone is staring at us like we're some aliens."

They all glanced around, only to find that he was correct. Alice pointed to a store down the street. "Quickly, get inside that shop. It sells clothes!"

"Typical Alice – always thinking about shopping," said Emmett. Rosalie slapped him round the head. "Ow! Babe! What did you do that for?!" She sighed, exasperated.

"We need to steal some of their clothes, you idiot!" she exclaimed.

They all casually walked into the shop, and upon seeing no one inside, they hurriedly took some garments and ran at vampire speed into a back alley. The females and males went separate ways and all dressed themselves (with only a small amount of trouble) into the clothes they had selected. Once they had finished, they all met up again.

The girls all had different dresses on. Esme's dress was blue with red patterns on it and had white lace around the edges and strips of pink ribbon down the bodice. Rosalie's was pink and white, with pink ribbons on the arms and bodice and no lace. Alice's dress was the most extravagant, having many frills and lace with some blue ribbon; it was a sage green in colour, with grey patterns along the material.

The boys all adorned the classic white tunic, a pair of breeches, and a coloured vest. Carlisle's was a light creamy-orange; Jasper's was a dark blue; Edward's was a dark grey; and Emmett's was a dark green.

Now that they fit in with the crowd, they asked around to find out their whereabouts. Everyone had answered with 'Port Royal of course' which didn't help them at all. Slowly, the sky began to darken. They found themselves arguing about what had happened, bickering like five-year-olds. Well, the 'children' did; Carlisle and Esme simply stood off to the side, sharing their worries and concern with each other. The coven leader was the most calm, as always, having been born in the 1600s – these settings and formalities weren't new to him after living through the era already as a vampire.

They continued for quite some time, and it was only when Emmett joyfully shouted a name that they knew all too well that they stiffened in their places.

"Bella!"

* * *

**AN: **I know - I'm evil :P Sorry for the really bad cliffhanger, but I'll try to update soon! I have this really big project AND essay to do for this week so it might be a while, but definitely not TOO long :]

Oh and I have pictures of the Cullen girls' dresses on my Polyvore account (link to them is on my profile – same as before) REVIEW! x


	4. Old Faces & Cannon Fire

**AN: **Has it really only been four days? That is amazing - it felt like weeks since I updated! Oh well :D Oh and thank you to _b_ for reviewing as well :]

Chapter edited as of 8th August 2012

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING! *sobs uncontrollably*

* * *

**Chapter 3: Old Faces & Cannon Fire**

***B-POV***

My eyes widened; I knew that voice. I had heard it nearly everyday for the last half year or so. I turned sharply to the speaker and felt my mouth form into a tight line. My older, lovable brother, Emmett, was bouncing excitedly towards me, leaving his frozen family to simply stare in shock behind him.

I soon found myself in a cold pair of arms, being squeezed to near death. Emmett went as far as to lift me off the ground and swing me around once. This wasn't proper; people were now looking at us in distaste, I could just tell. And anyway, they weren't supposed to be here. It wasn't safe for them! They haven't all grown up around people in this time, they don't know the ways that we should live (_should _being that _I_ don't, but still).

I didn't move in the slightest. I didn't wrap my arms around him, or even smile. And after three seconds of his embrace, I spoke between gritted teeth. "Put me down, please."

He must have noticed the cold tone in my voice, because he set me on my feet immediately. As soon as I was on the ground, I straightened out my dress. He just stared at me with a furrowed brow. Alice suddenly appeared next to him. She smiled at me curtly.

"I'm sorry. My brother is a bit tired; he isn't quite himself today. I hope he hasn't been a nuisance to you."

I almost laughed. Alice Cullen, the girl who had been my best friend for months, didn't even recognize me. But instead of showing any sign of humour, I just shook my head once.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," I said with a smile, and then twisted back the other way.

"Wait," I heard the normally quite Jasper say. I looked back to see him frowning at me. I tilted my head in question. "Why are you pretending not to know us?"

I didn't falter. "Because I do _not _know –"

"Yes, you do," he contradicted. "I can tell from your emotions and scent that you are in fact Isabella Marie Swan."

A miniscule smile graced my lips. "I can assure you, sir, that I am not Isabella Marie Swan."

"All right; maybe that isn't your real name," he allowed, "but you _are _the teenage girl that I've known as my sister for months."

_Awww!_ I was speechless, yet happy at the same time.

"You thought of me as your sister?" I asked, breathless.

"Yes," he grinned. "And now that we've established that you _do_ know us, can you please tell us what the heck is going on?"

I glanced behind him. The rest of his family had gathered around us, all of them staring at me with smiles and grins save Edward who held a worried expression. He was probably concerned that he'd have to endure awkward silences with me. Well, tough luck! It wasn't my fault that he's here. Wait…

Oh man!

"Ah, yes; about that," I said slowly, looking back to Jasper with a nervous smile. "Well, there's something that I didn't tell you." I paused, looking at each of their faces before continuing. "I'm from the past. Seventeen-forty-six, if I'm right in assuming two years has passed. The Goddess Calypso had told me that I was destined to go to the future, so she sent me to Phoenix, in your time, where I found Renée.

"She took me in, adopted me of sorts. And when she went with Phil, I came to Forks to live with Charlie. He then pretended I was his real daughter and let me stay with him. After you guys left, I decided to come back home. And yeah, I'm kind of a pirate – but don't go yelling it."

They all just stared at me with their jaws hanging. Alice was about to say something, but was cut off by a loud, familiar bang of cannon fire.

"The Pearl," I whispered, as a smile lit up my face.

"The what?" someone asked, but I was too preoccupied looking towards the noise to see who.

"Duck!" I yelled as a cannon shot this way. Gazing around, I saw the Cullens laying on their stomach, like me, with such startled faces that I nearly laughed. But then, I had a sudden thought. Why was Jack destroying Port Royal?

He wouldn't do something like this, it didn't sound like him. But before I could think anymore, screaming and shouting could be heard, along with bombs exploding and swords clashing. I quickly stood up and ran over to a back alley.

"Come on!" I urged the Cullens. They were instantly on their feet and beside me. "Okay," I announced calmly (having done this a thousand times), as I glanced around the corner, only to see people sword fighting and men creating fires, "there are pirates out there. Now, I need you all to stay here until I come and get you. I don't care if I'm _dying_; you have to stay here," I finished sternly.

They were all about to protest, but before they even got one syllable out, I ran into the street. It was chaos. With practised agility, I snagged an abandoned sword and began battling the offending pirates. A few were men that I knew, having sailed with them with Jack, but most were strangers. Obviously Jack had gotten some new crewmates.

After a few minutes of fighting, it became apparent that Jack's crew weren't dying. The only thing that my mind came up with was that they were cursed. I remember a story that my mother once told me and Jack, about some Aztec gold that was cursed. Jack most likely stole some; it wouldn't be the first time that he's done something stupid like that, and he _had _been rather interested in the story. It didn't matter either way – I still loved him.

Whoa, wait a second! _Love_? I loved him?

But once again, before I had a chance to think more on the subject, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head. And then, everything went black.

* * *

***After Bella runs off to fight – third person***

"No! Bella!" Edward cried out as he ran after his love. Thankfully, Emmett caught him in a strong grip, preventing him from moving. He struggled profoundly.

"Edward, stop it!" Alice demanded, slapping him across the face. He stopped for a moment to look at her.

"Alice," he said angrily, "my angel is about to kill herself and you want me to _stop_?!"

She huffed, furious. "Look at her, Edward," she pointed back to Bella, who was busy slashing through pirates, "she isn't the same human we knew; she can handle herself here. Now, I love her as much as you, but don't you think we should at least do what she's says and _stay here_?"

Edward managed to calm down enough to just watch Bella protectively, twitching every time a blade came near her (which was often). It was when Alice had a vision of Bella getting knocked out by a pirate wielding a pan that Edward began to struggle again. Emmett hadn't let go from the first time, and quickly stopped his brother from moving. Together, the Cullens all subdued Edward from leaving to go to Bella, and soon, it was morning.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed the chappy. Oh and just a heads-up - there will be A LOT of POV changes in chapters to come. I find them really annoying but they need to be done :(

Anywho, Jack will be here in a couple of chapters, so be ready for that :] REVIEW! x


	5. The Talk with Norrington

**AN: **I'm really sorry about the wait, guys! But I had lots of important tests and homework to do, so it took a little longer to write this chappy. Oh and a big thank you to _Ada-cullen _for all of your reviews, as well as _Minnie mouse_ :]

Chapter edited as of 8th August 2012

**Disclaimer: **Well, I'm guessing you all know that I own nothing except random OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Talk with Norrington**

***B-POV***

I awoke to bright skies the next morning. Glancing around, I got up and went back over to the Cullens once I was sure there weren't any pirates around. As soon as I arrived, Alice jumped up to hug me.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! That was so cool!" she commented.

I looked at her with a small smile, "Thanks."

"Definitely wicked awesome!" Emmett agreed excitably.

"Yes, well," I said, shifting on my feet. "I need to ask around, see why we were attacked and –" I broke off as I noticed Will Turner lying on the floor, unconscious. "Will!" I exclaimed, running over to him. I nudged him awake.

"Wha – what?" he questioned drowsily as he shook his head. He looked up at me and squinted, "Bella?"

I smiled, "Well, hello, Mr.. Turner. Fine day, isn't it?" I joked.

He gave a weak laugh before shooting up on his feet, making me stumble back a bit. "Elizabeth!"

I rose up. "Elizabeth Swann? What about her?"

He looked at me with worried eyes. "Those pirates took her!"

My eyes widened. Why on Earth would Jack want the Governor's daughter? Unless it was for leverage, which I highly doubted. "Well," I said eventually, "we need to get her back then."

He nodded thoughtfully and then grabbed my hand, "Come on!"

I didn't question, though I was rather stunned he'd taken to me so quickly, and just let him drag me away. I glanced back at the Cullens but didn't see them.

* * *

***Third person***

Having watched Bella being rushed up the street by this 'Mr. Turner', and having heard their conversation, Rosalie stood to follow them. The Cullens looked at her in shock.

"What?" she snapped. "She's probably going to hurt herself. Don't you think we should follow them to make sure she's all right?"

No one argued with her and together they hurried after Bella.

* * *

***B-POV***

Will took me up to see the apparently newly made Commodore Norrington. He burst into the room, uninvited and unannounced.

"They've taken her," he remarked. "They've taken Elizabeth."

Norrington didn't even look up from his work. "Mr. Murtogg, remove this man."

Will ignored the guard that stepped forward, determined to say his mind, "We have to hunt them down; we must save her."

Governor Swann, who I hadn't noticed in the room, spoke up. "And where do you suppose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please, share it." The poor man must be worried sick.

That skinny guard, Murtogg, voiced his thoughts next. "That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl." My ears pricked up. Jack? Was he here?

"Mentioned it, is more what he did," another guard corrected. I decided to say something; anything to get me to Jack.

"Ask him where it is," I suggested. "Make a deal with him, he could lead us to it."

"No," Norrington said stubbornly, "the pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell; ergo, they are not his allies." Locked in a cell? _Jack's in prison?!_ That idiot! "Governor, we will establish their most likely course –"

Obviously Will wasn't appeased by this as he leapt forward, throwing the hatchet he'd found into the Commodore's desk. "That's not good enough!" he exploded. Wow, he must be in love with this girl.

"Mr. Turner," Norrington replied sternly, pulling Will's hatchet out of the table, "you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith," he roughly grabbed him by the arm and walked him over to me, "and this is not the moment for rash actions." He then spoke to Will only, though I managed to catch what he said. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." Ewww! He loves a teenager?! That is gross! Okay, maybe not in this time, and I'm hardly one to talk (Jack's nine years older than me), but that's beside the point!

Norrington handed Will the hatchet, and then the latter stormed out of the room, dragging me with him.

"Where are we going?" I questioned, a bit out of breath from being lugged around the town.

He must have noted this as he slowed down a smidge. "To see that pirate." I was a bit out of it the rest of the way, thinking one solitary thought with a bright smile.

_Jack._

* * *

***Third person***

The Cullens continued to follow Bella and Mr. Turner down to the prison. They had listened in on their conversation with the Commodore and Governor, and their concern was heavily growing. Seeing as they were visiting a locked up pirate, it seemed that Bella didn't care much about her reputation. She was even smiling, for heaven's sake!

Esme suddenly spoke, with much hesitance and worry, "You don't think they'll do something… illegal, do you?"

Emmett looked towards her with a humoured grin. "Of course not, Mum. I mean, this is Bella we're talking about. She's a goody-goody!" he chuckled.

Alice, Jasper and Rosalie all rolled their eyes, while Carlisle, Esme and Edward started to have a seed of doubt. They sped up after Bella and Mr. Turner.

* * *

***B-POV***

Will walked down the steps to the prison, while I caught my breath. Man he was fast! I heard a rustling noise and shot my head round. Nothing was there, but I kept myself guarded. Staying alert, I walked down the steps. Will was waiting halfway. I quickly met him and we went down to the prison cells.

This was it. I was finally going to see Jack after two years.

* * *

***Third person***

Stopping outside the building, the Cullens watched Bella gasp for more air. Edward stepped forward to help her, but Jasper grabbed his arm, causing the bush they were behind to sway. It was enough to make a sound, and they all saw Bella's head turn to look at it. They waited until she went inside before crowding round the prison door, listening to what was happening.

* * *

**AN:** Told you there would be a lot of POV changes. Breaking news, people! Jack will be in the next chapter! :D I know all of you are excited but don't worry, it won't be too long 'til you see him :] REVIEW! x


	6. Rescuing Jack

**AN: **Right, guys. Now I will be going on holiday for a week and won't be able to update, meaning that I am posting quickly now so that you have something to read :D Remember; Jack's in this one!

OH, and thank you to _b_, _ada-cullen_, and _CarebianSoulLuver101 _for reviewing. As for _Minnie Mouse _you're welcome (I love Will too) and there should be some Bella/Jack in this chapter for you :]

Chapter edited as of 8th August 2012

**Disclaimer: **It pains me to say that I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rescuing Jack**

***B-POV***

Once we were outside the cells, I stood behind Will. Jack was lying down on the floor, and what looked like a bone (gross!) was in the lock. He was probably trying to pick it, but why would that work? It's a _bone_! Jack hadn't seen me yet, but just looking at him was enough to brighten my day completely.

He hadn't changed one bit. His sun-kissed skin was stretched over high cheekbones, his lips forming a pinkish pout, his hair was as dark and course as ever, and his gorgeous brown orbs were currently hid from the world.

"You, Sparrow!" Will said.

My wacky Jack looked up, saying, "Aye?" He glanced at me and I could detect the look of surprise and slight smile that he had on his beautiful face. I just gave a little smirk and told him with my eyes not to say anything about me. Will spoke, making Jack look back at him.

"You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl."

"I've heard of it," he replied, sliding his gaze back to me. Heard of it?What the heck? _He's the Captain of the bloody thing; I think that's more than hearing of it._

"Where does it make berth?"

Jack frowned, looking at Will again. It was like a game of ping-pong. "Where does it make berth?" he repeated, incredulous. "Have you not heard the stories?" When Will didn't answer, Jack lied down again, but not before granting me a single glance. "_Captain_ Barbossa –" What?_ Captain_? "– and his crew of miscreants sailed from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is." He grinned.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place," concluded Will. He looked over to Jack. "Where is it?"

The infamous pirate spared me another glance before studying his nails. "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate."

Jack looked up with a smirk. "And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never!" Will spat, grabbing onto the bars of the cell. His face then lost its anger and he shifted on his feet. He started talking really quietly. "They took Miss Swann."

"Oh," rejoiced Jack as he sat up, grinning, "so it isthat you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart," he looked at me for a second, then back at Will with a careless grin, "you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Again, his orbs went to mine.

"I can get you out of here," Will reasoned.

"How's that? The key's run off," he nodded to down the hall. I stifled a laugh and he grinned.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges," Will reported. He picked up a bench, which looked twice my body weight, and hooked it onto the bottom of the cell door. "With the right leverage and a proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

Jack appeared curious, "What's your name?"

"Will Turner," said person frowned.

My favourite pirate looked thoughtful for a second. "That will be short for William, I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt named after your father, ay?"

Will seemed hesitant but answered with, "Yes."

Jack nodded to himself, "Aha." He started to stand up. "Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed my mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass." He glanced at me for a second before looking back at Will with a grin. He held his hand out. "Do we have an accord?"

Will seemed to stop for a moment, but when I nudged him, he shook hands with Jack. "Agreed."

"Agreed," Jack repeated, his grin getting bigger, "get me out."

Will did just that and soon, Jack was free. I spoke up for the first time since entering the prison. "Hurry, someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects," said Jack as he ran to get his things.

Will started back up the steps, but I stopped with Jack and smiled at him. I was about to follow Will but was grabbed around the waist. Jack pulled me (well, my back) across his chest, burying his face in my hair, seeming to breath the scent in.

"'Ello, love; long time no see."

I grinned, turning around in his arms to face him. "Missed you, Jack," I whispered, kissing his cheek. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Will calling down the steps for us to get a move on. I grabbed Jack's hand, not wanting to lose all contact with him, and walked up the stairs.

* * *

***Third person***

Before Will came out of the door, the Cullens all hid behind the bush again. Edward was fuming (as was Jasper, but not by choice) with his fists and teeth clenched.

"How dare he think such _vile _thoughts about _my _Bella," he remarked, referring to 'Sparrow'.

"Well, she isn't_ your _Bella anymore," Rosalie huffed. "Get over yourself; it's clear that she doesn't love you, otherwise she would have said something!"

"It's true," Jasper shifted uneasily, "I didn't feel any love for you from her emotions."

"That doesn't prove anything," spat Edward, refusing to believe it. Everyone gave up on trying to convince him, and simply followed Bella, Mr. Turner, and Sparrow to the harbour. Nearly all of the Cullens were beginning to rethink Emmett's past statement about Bella being a 'goody-goody'. It had already become apparent to Esme that she would break the laws if needed, as she had just sprung a convicted pirate from jail!

Slowly, they were beginning to realize that maybe Bella wasn't so weak and innocent as they'd believed beforehand. Either way, each and every one of them knew that they wouldn't leave Bella alone to go on this journey. They would all follow her until she was safe. Which, some were now thinking, would be quite awhile away.

* * *

**AN: **So, guys, what did you think of Jack's arrival? Was it okay? I hoped you liked it (I was a bit unsure of it myself), and I'll try to update as soon as I get back from holiday :] REVIEW! x


	7. Commandeering & Will's Father

**AN: **HEY! I'm baaack! :D My holiday was lovely, and thank you to those of you who wished that it would be :] Now, there shall be some more Bella/Jack interaction in this chappy! I know, it's so exciting.

Oh, and a big thanks to _ada-cullen _and _Minnie Mouse_ for reviewing! Actually, to the latter of those two; I thought it was funny (your suggestion, I mean) 'cause I already planned on that happening, haha! :P It should be in the chappy after this one :]

Chapter edited as of 22nd October 2012

**Disclaimer: **I own only my imagination and ideas.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Commandeering & Will's Father**

***B-POV***

Jack and I stayed behind Will as much as we could, but it was kind of impossible, considering that Jack was leading us. So, this unfortunately meant that Jack and I had to separate, in order for Will not to become suspicious. In the end, we all ended up underneath a bridge by the docks. Jack had his eyes on one of the ships. I was in front of him, while Will was behind him. And, without the latter knowing, Jack had his hand on my hip.

"We're going to steal a ship," said Will. "That ship?"

"Commandeer," corrected Jack. He pointed at a different ship, "We're going to commandeer _that _ship. Nautical term." He then turned to face Will, removing his hand from my side. I was automatically saddened by the loss. "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her," Will answered straight away.

Jack turned back around, "Oh good. No worries then."

* * *

Somehow, I later found myself _underwater_, under a _boat_, with Jack and Will _behind_ me. It was quite annoying really; my dress kept drifting up to around my upper thighs and whenever I tried to wrestle it back down again, Jack would smirk (I could see him from the corner of my eye doing it).

"This is either madness or brilliance," commented Will from the back.

"It's remarkable how often the traits coincide," Jack replied.

I heard a loud crunch and stumbled back a bit; straight into Jack. He was steady, didn't sway an inch, but he did give a quiet grunt, which I don't think Will heard. Although, it wasn't surprising really, my backside _did_ just ram into him.

"Steady, love," he murmured to me as he placed one hand on my waist. I smiled secretively to myself.

After much more undersea walking, we boarded the ship that I soon found out was called the Dauntless. We climbed onto the deck with Jack in the front.

"Everyone, stay calm," he announced. "We are taking over the ship."

Will came up from behind me with his sword ready and called the most stupid thing in the world: "Aye, avast!"

All of the men laughed while Jack gave him a look that clearly said to shut up.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men." Um, hello?! I'm here too, you know! "You'll never make it out of the bay."

Jack just took out his pistol, pointed it at the man's nose and grinned, "Son; I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" I muffled a giggled and could see Jack's grin widen. Again.

After much fuss, Jack and Will managed to get the men onto a small boat. I, on the other hand, was searching the waters: I could have sworn I'd heard some splashes a moment ago. But, alas, there was nothing there. Maybe I'm losing it…

* * *

***Third person***

"She's looking again!" hissed Alice, making the Cullens all duck down further into the water.

They had all followed the three underwater, though they hadn't needed a boat as they didn't actually have to breathe. They had just swum a good distance behind them, and when the three boarded the ship, they all listened to what was happening. Of course, they had made some minor ripples and splashes in the water which, unfortunately, Bella had heard.

Thankfully though, she wasn't concentrating on them anymore. Instead, she was looking with a smile at the ship coming towards them. Edward was still fuming at the back, saying how despicable that pirate was, "touching my Bella like that!" The others had learnt to simply ignore him now.

* * *

***B-POV***

"Here they come," I called to Jack, as the ship set sail. We waited until they were right next to us, and when they swung onto our ship, we did the same onto theirs. Well, Jack and Will did. The former just grabbed me and let me hang on for dear life.

Soon enough, we were on the Interceptor, as I soon found out. Jack and I stood at the helm, while Will cut their ropes and removed the gang planks. Jack waved back to Norrington.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have a hard time of it by ourselves."

They started shooting at us, so we all ducked. But, in a few minutes, we were off.

Jack and I still stood at the wheel, and Will was somewhere around. I looked at Jack.

"Why's Barbossa Captain, Jack?" I asked, searching his face for answers. He didn't take his gaze away from the sea.

"I'd rather not talk about it, love," he replied in the end. I was going to say something, but Will spoke up. He was sharpening his swords, sitting on a barrel.

I didn't listen to the conversation between him and Jack. Only when Jack turned the ship so that Will was hanging over the water, clinging to a yard, did I pay attention.

"Jack!" I scolded. "Get him down!"

He ignored me. "Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance – you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. And me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy?" _Am I invisible today, or something?!_ Jack made the yard swing back, letting Will fall onto the deck, and held out his sword for him. "So, can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?"

Will took the offered blade and Jack pulled him upright.

"Tortuga?" guessed Will.

Jack grinned, "Tortuga."

Oh wonderful! Now I get to be groped by drunken idiots because they think I'm a whore! I should probably stick closer to Jack or Will. Well, Jack will probably have loads of wenches after him (to slap him or sleep with him, either way), so maybe Will would be better. Plus, he won't get drunk, that's for sure. Will it is then.

* * *

***Third person***

The Cullens continued to follow the three to Tortuga. None of them were sure what that was exactly (Emmett guessed excitedly it was a treasure cave), but nonetheless, they were going to stick with Bella.

* * *

**AN: **I apologize for the length, I will definitely try to make my chapters longer. Sometimes, though, it just HAS to end where it does - don't ask why. Anywho, I hope you liked it and thought that my added jokes were funny, if only a little :] REVIEW! x


	8. A Pirate Port & a Kiss

**AN: **Right, now you get this chappy really quick because I was just so excited about us hitting one hundred reviews! :D Thanks so much everyone, it really means a lot x

Also, a thank you to _greer_, _Minnie Mouse _(and yes, you did spell it right) and _ada-cullen _(I will try to get that in there somehow, hehe) :]

Chapter edited as of 22nd October 2012

**Disclaimer: **I own squat! That's right, I have nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Pirate Port & a Kiss**

***B-POV***

The pirate port known as Tortuga hadn't changed at all since I'd last been here roughly two years previous. There were drunken men running around, chasing women dressed in highly revealing dresses, and other men were fighting with one another. The air smelt of rum, and though I quite liked the drink, the scent was rather disgusting and weighed heavy on my lungs.

"More importantly," Jack was saying to Will, "it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

Will looked around distastefully. "It'll linger."

A man sprinted past us then, eyeing me hungrily. I quickly latched myself onto Will's arm. At his questioning look, I simply shook my head and pulled myself closer.

"I'll tell you, mate," Jack said to the young blacksmith, his voice slightly gruffer and his gaze colder than before as he eyed my arm on Will's, "if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." A redheaded whore suddenly walked up to us and Jack grinned, "Scarlet!"

She smiled slyly then slapped him with a sharp twist of her wrist. While she left, Jack muttered to us, "Not sure I deserved that." A blonde now approached us and I had a feeling I knew what would happen. "Giselle!"

The whore gave him a fake innocent look. "Who was she? And her?" she pointed at me.

I took shelter behind Will from her icy stare, while 'Giselle' slapped Jack when he stupidly asked, "What?"

"I may have deserved that," Jack allowed, rubbing his cheek. I grinned to myself; same old Jack.

* * *

We walked to the harbour, where a man was sleeping with some pigs in the mud. Jack threw a bucket of water over him. The man shot up, choking a little.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack jawed idiot!" he yelled. Once he saw Jack though, a smile appeared on his face. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck."

Jack grinned, "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

The man seemed to work out the complicated statement for a minute and then he grinned again, "Aye, that'll about do it." Will then threw another bucket of water over him. "Blast! I'm already awake!" he cried.

"That was for the smell," Will replied calmly. He and Jack looked at each other, and then both nodded. I just smiled hesitantly at the man, who smiled happily back, no longer irritated.

* * *

***Third person***

The Cullens followed the four to a bar, with Alice complaining about everyone's fashion sense the whole way; Edward busy worrying about Bella being corrupted by the pirates; and Emmett practically bouncing with excitement, yet he was saddened by the thought of not being able to try any rum; he would just spit it back out, after all.

Meanwhile, Rosalie was trying not to touch anything, claiming it all to be filthy, and Esme wasn't breathing at all because of the horrid smell. Carlisle was the only completely calm one in the group of seven, which Jasper appreciated, because with all these emotions, he felt that he may need bi-polar personality therapy.

* * *

***B-POV***

"Keep a sharp eye," Jack told me and Will once we were in the tavern. He sat down with the man who I now knew as Joshamee Gibbs. I stood by a pillar next to Will who looked a little nervous as he watched some drunken men brawl. We both listened in on Jack and Gibbs' conversation.

"Now," began Gibbs, "what's the nature of this venture you're 'n?" I could see the smirk that Jack had on his face.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl." Gibbs choked on his drink a little, the contents of his mug sloshing. "I know where it's going to be and I'm going to take it."

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. Well, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl." _Of course he does_, I _was _theCaptain of the bloody ship.

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to… All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa; he's not a man to suffer fools nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well, then I say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, aye?" I held in my snort.

"Prove me wrong," dared Gibbs. "What makes ya think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, aye?" I unfortunately couldn't see what their expressions were like, as a large, redheaded woman in a tight dress came up to Will, trying to grope him. I became annoyed at her and quickly thought of something.

Pressing myself flush against him, I kissed Will passionately. He hesitated, but (and I was quite surprised by this) he then moved his lips against mine.

* * *

***Third person***

Jack nodded over to where Will was standing, only to see him in lip-lock with Bella. Jack's mind clouded with anger for a second, but when Gibbs looked at him, he presumed his calm posture.

"The kid?"

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child, savvy?" Jack said, glancing back at the kissing couple. He looked back at Gibbs, not catching Will and Bella breaking apart, and continued on with his tale.

* * *

***B-POV***

Somewhere in my mind, I remembered that I loved Jack. But I hadn't ever been kissed this way before. It was exhilarating. Will's hands were clutching my waist and mine were holding firmly to his neck as our mouths danced together.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jack look at us, furious. That was what brought me back to reality. I pulled away from Will, who wore a dazed face, and gave him a small smile.

"What was that for?" breathed Will.

"Well, it got them away, didn't it?" I whispered, indicating a group of whores staring at us. Will caught his breath and nodded with an anxious laugh. I just winked playfully and leant against the pillar. I wasn't one to dwell on these things; being around Jack for over a year with his teasing nature was probably the reason. Though, I had to admit, that was one hell of a kiss.

I was going to continue eavesdropping on Jack and Gibbs, but a whispered yell of "Leave her, Edward!" made me halt. I turned my head to look behind me, only to catch a glimpse of some people I knew. With flared nostrils and clenched fists, I sauntered over to them. They all froze upon seeing me approaching. I gave a harsh, annoyed smile and asked, "What in Calypso's Sea are ye doin' here?!"

The Cullens all shifted guiltily.

* * *

**AN:** See, _Minnie Mouse_, I already planned for that kiss to happen ;] I hope you all liked this chapter though I apologize for the length.

Oh and I hope you liked my little look-see on Jack's view, _Rpatz-Wifey_, but don't worry - I don't exactly count that as a Jack POV so I shall try to do a proper one soon :] Anywho, REVIEW! x


	9. A Ship & Crew

**AN: **Right, guys, now I'm a bit busy at the moment (studying for a blasted test), but I wanted to update, so there :P Anyways, I wanted to give a shout out to _XRubyEyedBeautyX _for her sweet offer! :D x

Also, a big thank you to _Minnie Mouse _(I'm glad you liked the dress, OH and I'll try to get your request in there somehow), _ada-cullen _and_ Snow White _for your reviews!

Chapter edited as of 22nd October 2012

**Disclaimer:** I own zilch, nada, zero!

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Crew & Ship**

***B-POV***

"Well?" I snapped at them.

Alice grinned sheepishly. "Hi, Bella."

"You followed me, didn't ye?"

"_Nooo_," Emmett replied innocently.

"Why did ye follow me?" I sighed, ignoring him.

"We thought you were in danger, so we made sure you weren't going to get hurt," Jasper murmured.

"By following me," I finished.

They all nodded slowly. I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"Really, Bella," Rosalie said, "we were only trying to help. I mean, cut us some slack. We wind up in the past; see you here, battling pirates; learn that you _are _a pirate yourself; and then you break _another _pirate out of prison to escape some 'Port Royal'."

I just stared at her.

"Don't forget those _boys _that she's kissing!" angrily muttered Edward, thinking I wouldn't hear. I squared my jaw.

"_Will _was being pestered by a stupid whore, so I saved him from the humiliation by keeping them away from him."

"Sure," he said sarcastically, "and then you kissed him!"

"To _help _him!" I replied, my voice getting louder.

"Oh, of course," Edward's voice was doing the same, "well it looks like Jasper needs help with his power, so are you going to kiss _him_?!"

"No, but I'm sure that Alice would," I remarked.

Edward looked at me with frustration painted across his face and fierce irritation, "You are impossible!"

"Thanks, I know."

He didn't say anything, nor did anyone else. They all just gazed at me with mixed emotions. I shook my head dismally.

"You're not going to leave, are you?" I sighed, already knowing the answer.

"No," Alice said for them all.

"Fine." I bounced back, a grin forming on my face. I said nonchalantly, "Well, it looks like we need a crew, and you _are _super strong vampires…" I trailed off.

"You want us to work on a ship?" asked Rosalie, disbelievingly.

I smiled slyly and nodded.

"With pirates?" she clarified. I nodded again.

They all glanced at each other, and I could see their mouths moving in vampire speed. When they turned back to me, it was Carlisle who spoke.

"We'll do it. To protect you from harm."

_I can protect myself! _I was about to glare at them, but decided that it wasn't worth it. So, I cheerfully skipped over to Jack and Gibbs. They looked at me in question.

"Looks like we have some crew members signing up already," I told them, grinning.

They glanced at each other, confused, but didn't comment.

* * *

Jack, Will, Gibbs and I all stood in the harbour the next morning, a line of volunteers in front of us. I could see the Cullens at the end, shifting uncomfortably. Ha-ha, they're out of their element.

"Feast your eyes, Captain," Gibbs said to Jack. "All of them, faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt." I found that rather comical as we had stopped at a dwarfed man. Gibbs then added, "And crazy to boot."

Will looked at Jack, a smirk showing on his face. "So this is your able-bodied crew?"

Jack didn't answer; he just looked up and down the line before walking over to an old man with a parrot on his shoulder. The three of us followed him.

"You, sailor," Jack said to the man.

"Cotton, sir," helpfully supplied Gibbs.

"Mr. Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked quickly. When the man didn't say anything, Jack remarked, with a tinge of anger and a lot of impatience, "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

Gibbs spoke up, "He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out –" at this point Jack stuck his tongue out distastefully, looking into Cotton's now open mouth, and I muffled a laugh "– so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how..." Gibbs trailed off a bit.

"Mr. Cotton's – parrot," Jack hesitantly spoke, now looking at the bird. "Same question."

The parrot squawked. "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"Mostly," Gibbs voiced, "we figured that means yes."

"Of course it does," Jack said straight away. He looked towards Will, a near angry expression on his gorgeous face, "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proven them mad," Will replied.

A feminine call from down the line made Jack frown: "And what's the benefit for us?"

Jack sauntered cautiously down to the person who spoke. Gibbs, Will and I followed him once again like loyal little puppies trained to obey its master. My favourite pirate took off the sailor's hat, revealing a pretty dark-skinned woman.

"Anamaria," Jack grinned worriedly; and for good reason too as 'Anamaria' slapped him hard around the face. I had a strange feeling that she and I would get along very well.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," Will smugly voiced.

Jack made a face, "No, that one I deserved."

"You stole my boat!" she stated sharply.

"Actually –" Jack didn't finish as Anamaria slapped him again. He closed his eyes, grimacing. "_Borrowed_, borrowed without permission – but with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!"

Jack searched for an answer. "You'll get another one," he tried.

Anamaria slowly lifted a finger and pointed at him, "I will."

"A better one," Will added. He and I shared a cunning smile.

"A better one!" Jack hurriedly agreed.

I grinned and gestured to the Interceptor, "That one."

Jack looked around confused. "What one?" He then understood and looked at me, annoyed, "That one?!" I gave him a sly look and cocked my head silently. He glanced back at Anamaria with a pained smile and said, "Aye! That one. What say you?"

She was the first to reply but the rest of the crew (even the hesitant Cullens) shouted, "Aye!"

The female pirate briskly walked past Jack, slamming back on her hat, while Jack gave me a hard look.

"Something wrong, Captain?" I asked innocently.

He opened his mouth to say something but then thought better of it and simply turned away. I smirked to Will which he returned. Gibbs talked quietly to Jack, though I could still hear them.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir, never mind five!" He nodded his head towards me and the Cullens; who I then noticed hadn't got onto the ship like the other crew. They were all staring at me with mixed emotions; something I didn't dare ponder upon.

Jack glanced at me. I could detect the small grimace as he turned back to Gibbs. "It'd be far worse not to have 'em." I slapped his arm gently before grabbing onto it. He escorted me aboard the Interceptor obediently, and I gave the Cullens a last fleeting look.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry about the length, it's really hard to make them longer - but I'm trying! ANDDDDD, check out my website, The Twi-Awards; it's recently been updated and changed, so it's better than before :] The link's on my profile. Anywho, REVIEW! x


	10. Stories & Confrontations

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for taking ages but I had loads of tests :[ In any case, I hope you like this chapter!

Thank you to those of you who reviewed :D A big thanks to _Minnie Mouse _and _ada-cullen _for your reviews (I know you really want to kill me, so I'm really sorry!) and also to _Keke _:] x

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing, unfortunately.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: (Stories and confrontations)

*B-POV*

It wasn't long before we set sail – or even before the Cullen's approached me. In fact, we had only been moving for twenty minutes. I had been busy all of that time, helping Jack and the crew, assuring Will that everything would be all right. I had, actually, seen the many frustrated looks that had been tossed my way by the seven vampires whenever someone else had occupied my full attention.

They came towards as one when I came up onto the main deck after standing behind Jack for ages while he looked at maps. Speaking of the devilish pirate, I still hadn't got the chance to really talk to him. At least, not about private things anyway.

"Bella," Alice said. She looked terrible – well, as terrible as a vampire could, that is. Her hair was wet from the wave's splashes, her dress had smidges of mud on it, and her usual cheery attitude was absent.

I raised my eyebrows, "What?"

"Is this really all real?" interrupted Emmett in excitement.

I held back a laugh. "You've been here more than a day and you're only questioning that _now_?"

"No, but we hadn't had the chance to speak with you properly until now," Carlisle answered.

"Well, considering vampires can't sleep, and that I was born here, then I should think this is all real."

"But how?" Alice asked desperately.

"I told you; the Goddess Calypso," was all I said in reply before walking up onto the upper deck.

I spent the next few hours avoiding them, yet again. It was then that a storm decided to make its appearance. Jack was behind the helm, ready for it. And boy did he need to be.

The wind was strong as it swept across the ship, the sea's water crashed against the sides, furious in its attempts, and the rain plummeted down like a cold, wet form of sunshine. I was clinging onto the railing, trying in vain to stop shivering. My thin dress wasn't exactly suited for this weather and I hadn't had a chance to change into a 'pirating outfit' just yet.

I could hear Will questioning Gibbs as they fought against the storm as well.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" A small smile graced my lips. Oh if only he knew how wrong he was.

Gibbs said it for me, "Aye, the compass doesn't point north, but we're not trying to find north, are we?" There was a pause as Will contemplated that, and then I heard Gibbs call to Jack, "We should drop canvas, sir!"

"She can hold a bit longer," came his rough voice. I looked over to them and saw Gibbs tilt his head.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?"

Jack grinned and I felt myself do the same. "We're catching up."

**[*]**

"Dead men tell no tales," squawked the parrot as we entered a lagoon.

"How cheerful," I muttered to Will. He nodded with a wry face.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," spoke up Gibbs as he stared out to all of the ship wrecks dotted about in the water.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked, eyeing the pirate himself. I listened closely to Gibbs' answer.

"Not a lot known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta." He then added, "That was before I met him. Back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl."

"What?" questioned Will almost disbelievingly. "He failed to mention that."

Gibbs squinted. "Well, he plays things close to the vest now. And a hard learned lesson it was." He started to smile a little, excited to tell the story. "See, three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share as it should be the location of the treasure, too. So, Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him there to die – but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah," Will grinned. "So that's the reason for the–" he then proceeded to act like Jack, moving his arms weirdly with a strange look on his face.

I giggled; both at his actions and as well as for the fact that Jack had been like that even before _I _met him. Gibbs' face, however, was not as amused.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it." He stood up straighter. "Now, Will, when a man is marooned he is given a pistol with a single shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued – but after three weeks of starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol starts to look real friendly." I muffled a gasp as he mimed shooting himself in the head; Jack couldn't commit suicide. I wouldn't allow it.

Gibbs continued, "But Jack made it off the island and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use though; save for one man: His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa," I stated. Gibbs nodded.

"Aye."

Will still seemed curious though. "How did Jack get off the island?"

"Well, I'll tell ya. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all matter of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning," Gibbs grinned, "he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, harnessed them together and made a raft."

"He roped himself a couple of sea turtles?" repeated Will; he didn't seem convinced, though I wasn't either.

Gibbs nodded again, "Aye, sea turtles."

Will leaned forward. "What did he use for rope?"

Gibbs had no answer, but didn't need one.

"Human hair," came Jack's voice from behind us. I almost jumped but remained still as could be, simply turning my head toward the pirate I loved. "From my back," he continued.

Will didn't look amused; in fact, he looked a bit ill. Jack then looked around the Pearl and yelled, "Let go of the anchor!"

"Let go of the anchor, sir!" the crew all repeated; bar the Cullen's of course.

"Young Mr Turner and I are to go ashore," Jack announced calmly. I stepped on his foot, making him let out a small sound of pain but his features didn't change at all. "As will Bella."

"Captain," Gibbs exclaimed. "What if the worst should happen?"

He paused for a second before replying quietly, "Keep to the code."

My eyes widened and my throat constricted.

"Aye," Gibbs nodded, "the code."

By the look on Will's face he didn't understand what they had meant. But I had. And I didn't like; not one bit.

Before I got into the small boat with Jack and Will, Alice caught my arm. Her face was distraught and I was immediately alarmed.

"Please, Bella," she begged, "it isn't safe."

"Alice, what's wrong? Have you seen me die?"

I let out the breath I had been holding when she shook her head but apparently her own answer wasn't enough to assure her.

"But that doesn't mean it won't happen," she frantically tried to convince me. Behind her I could see the other Cullen's. Edward had a smile on his face. Why? What was there to be happy about?

"Bella," Jack called from the side.

"Coming," I replied before turning to face Alice again. "Don't worry so much. Nothing will happen; I'm not exactly inexperienced with this stuff."

I gave her an encouraging smile and, while she wasn't exactly filled with relief, she did give me one back. Then, I stepped toward the small boat, letting Jack and Will helped me down into it, and we were off.

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize for the shortness but I thought that if I waited any longer than you would all kill me :P I really hoped that this chapter was worth the wait, and don't forget to check out the banner for this story! (If you didn't know - they are on both my Homepage AND my Polyvore profile.) Anyways, REVIEW! x


	11. Elizabeth's Rescue & Bella's Pain

**A/N: **HI! I'm alive! SO SORRY about not updating - I had LOADS to do. It didn't help that decided not to work when I _had _written the chapter :( I always have bad luck.

Thank you to all of my reviewers! I apologise for not replying to them; I lost ALL of my emails. Stupid computer. But I _did _read them, and was very pleased :]

Although, there is one review I remember. To _Neverland child_ - I don't see the point in your review because if you don't like the idea then _why did you read it_? Flames are pointless, in my opinion.

VERY IMPORTANT: Voting closes on August 15th so get your votes in stat! If you're confused then I'm talking about the Twi-Awards - you know, my site? Go check it out, the link's on my profile :]

**Disclaimer: **I didn't write the Twilight saga OR the PotC scripts, meaning they aren't mine.

* * *

**Chapter 10: (Elizabeth's rescue and Bella's pain)**

***B-POV***

Oh great, we are sailing in spooky fog, it's dark, and the only sound is Jack rowing the boat from behind me. I was sandwiched between him and Will, who was up front holding the lantern. It was so eerie out that I didn't want to break the silence. Thankfully, Will did it for me.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

That boy was just too curious for his own good, I swear. Why can't it leave these things alone?

"Pirate's code," Jack answered calmly. "Any man that's left behind falls behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves, ay?" distaste coloured Will's voice.

I snorted. "Pirates ain't thieves, dear William. We're more like… free souls."

"Free souls?" he repeated, disbelievingly. He turned his head to look at me with a funny expression. "So you count yourself as a pirate then?"

Before I could reply, Jack spoke for me.

"She's one of the best, Mr Turner." I almost beamed in pride. Then I heard him mutter to himself, "She'd 'ave to be with tha' mother of hers. Bloody woman."

"So you're one of _them_?" Will spat the word.

"You know," my beloved pirate interrupted, "for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one." He started listing them off, "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga…" he paused as he twisted to see Will looking at the water below us. Coins and jewels glittered in the murky liquid. "… and you're completely obsessed with treasure."

Will helped me out of the boat when they brought it onto shore and then defended himself with, "That's not true – I am not obsessed with treasure."

Jack grabbed my waist and hurried me over to the rocks, with Will following.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold mate."

We all peaked over and watched Barbossa and his crew. A pretty blonde was being forced to stand in front of a chest. That must be Elizabeth. Will confirmed my thoughts by murmuring her name. The big hat wearing pirate started yapping on and on. All I could think was, 'Stop whining! At least you don't have annoying vampires on your trail!'

At one point Will got so upset that he tried to climb over the rocks. Jack yanked him back down before he could.

"Not yet," he told him sternly. "We wait for the opportune moment."

He motioned for me to stay there before rushing off the way we came with Will at his heels. I just sighed and turned back to the stupid pirates again.

"Come on, Jack," I muttered hurriedly as I watched Barbossa push Elizabeth so that she was bent over the coins. I saw him hold the knife up in the air, and thought I heard a faint thud, but ignored it the best I could.

All of his crew were chanting now and only stopped when the medallion, covered in Elizabeth's blood, was held above the chest. Barbossa made her drop it in and they all looked around curiously.

"Did it work?" one of them asked.

And then a voice I knew well said, "I don't feel no different."

Ragetti! _He _is with Barbossa too?

I hope Pintel isn't–

"How do we tell?"

Oh damn it.

I shut my eyes in frustration, only to open them in panic when the sound of a gun shot rang out. The pirates kept bickering. I saw a flash of movement and then Will came into sight, ushering Elizabeth to follow him.

But… where's Jack?

***Third person***

_Bella ran out in front of the pirates, not looking where she was going. One of them, a dark skinned man, took out a pistol and fired it._

_In seconds she was on the ground, her eyes lifeless and her body still. Dead._

"Edward!" called Alice as she came back from her newest vision.

"I know, I know," he said anxiously.

He paced around the ship as the crew watched him warily. Even pirates had good enough sense to stay away from vampires – even if they had no idea that they were one. Gibbs sat on a barrel, staring out into the distance. Worried from her children's ministrations, Esme tapped his shoulder and asked what they could do.

"Pray," he replied, a gloomy smirk on his face, "pray they got the Gods' luck with 'em."

***B-POV***

I looked around frantically but couldn't see him anywhere. He must be back on the Interceptor. I nodded to myself in reassurance.

Making a snap decision, I rushed off to find Will and Elizabeth. I just caught them in time and, after quick introductions, the three of us sailed back to the ship. I was the first to go aboard the Interceptor, and didn't spare anyone a glance. Though I did catch Edward's relieved voice cry my name as I ran around trying to find Jack. I came to a screeching halt when I heard Gibbs ask where my love was.

"He fell behind," was Will's answer, completely ignoring Elizabeth's questions.

But that was all it took to send me into hysterical sobs as I fell to my knees in anguish.

***Third person***

The others looked on miserably as Bella cried for her love. Only Gibbs and Will knew why though, and the old sailor held an expression of pity. The latter, however, bore a face of guilt and regret.

After moments of silence filled only by the brunette's tears, Gibbs told them all to keep to the code. Then Anamaria started calling out orders as she took charge. But nobody moved straight away. They all glanced once more at Bella. And only after did they go about doing their jobs.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, a lot of POV changes and very short - sorry. Had a headache :( BUT ANYWHO! Don't forget to check out my blog and Polyvore account :] REVIEW! x


	12. Feelings & Declarations

**A/N: **Yes, I'm not dead! :D Had a minor issue - my laptop crashed, I lost the chapter, and then I forgot what I wrote. So this chapter isn't exactly as I planned, coz I can't remember what it was like before, but hopefully you like it!

I find it funny how when I was writing this chappy I suddenly got two new reviews. Sorry about not replying to any of them, by the way - new email address.

Also, there's something I wanted to talk to you lot about. Well, considering this story is the first of its kind (as if, I'm the first to add the Twilight lot into the PotC movies), I find it very upsetting that people are stealing my ideas. I knew it would happen, and I won't stop them, but it does crush my self-esteem a little. Sorry, but it's true.

**Disclaimer: **I own... nothing, actutally.

* * *

**Chapter 11: (Feelings and declarations)**

***B-POV***

Will had escorted me into the Captain's quarters not long ago. Most likely out of pity. I was still sat on the bed in a heap, the same position he left me in. I couldn't find the energy to move. My beloved pirate was gone. I wouldn't ever see him again.

Strange how I came all the way back here just to see him, and then when I arrive… I lose him. It isn't fair.

My mind kept reeling back to Alice's warnings. Maybe she had seen his death, and was worried I'd do something drastic. Well, that could explain Edward's smile – it wasn't exactly a secret that he disliked Jack. Or will for that matter. In fact, he had tried to steer clear of everyone bar me and his family. Idiot.

My stomach grumbled at that point, and I tried to swallow my despair as I stood up. Might as well eat an apple; they were Jack's favourite…

I shook my head stubbornly. Thinking about him wasn't best. With my chin up, I marched down to the kitchen. I was nearly there when a cold hand grabbed my wrist. I was tempted to shake it off, but as it would be useless I didn't bother.

"Bella," came Edward's voice. "My family and I have decided. We want to go home now."

I glanced at him. "Sure, okay. I'll tell you the spell later and say goodbye before you leave. But first, I'm hungry."

Edward pulled me back when I tried to keep walking. "Say goodbye? What do you mean? Love, you're coming with us."

"No," I corrected slowly, "I'm not. _This_ is my home. And I'm not your 'love'."

Once again I attempted to free myself of his grip, but he just tightened it. There was definitely going to be a bruise.

"Bella, what are you talking about? You're home is with me; you belong with me. We're soul mates, love."

I shook my head angrily. "Soul mates don't leave each other. Neither do they decide what the other can or can't do."

"You love me, Bella," he said desperately. "That's all we need: For you to love me and for me to love you."

"But…" I took a step away from him, his hand still attached to my wrist. I looked up at him, almost sympathetic. "I _don't _love you."

Edward's face hardened. "Off course you do. Don't be silly, love."

My mouth opened in shock. "I'm not being silly! I don't love you! I love–," I faltered for a second before staring up at Edward determinedly. "I love Captain Jack Sparrow."

He hissed, "Yes, and he's _dead_."

"And? I still love him!" I furiously tore myself apart from Edward, leaving my wrist with a nasty sting and a blackened bruise. I stood my ground firmly. "This is my _home_; and this is where I shall stay."

Before he could retort, I full-out sprinted into the kitchen where good ole Gibbs sat. He glanced at me kindly.

"Tired?" he asked gruffly. I nodded wearily and collapsed into the chair opposite him. He took a big chug of his rum and then stared at me over its brim. "He loved ya too, ya know."

I lifted my head, exhausted and uncomprehending. "What?"

"Jack. I know ya love 'im. I caught those looks ya sent 'is way." He put down his pint. "And I caught the ones he sent to you as well. Yep, our mad Captain loved you a lot."

I didn't have it in me to reply. How could I? The one I loved had just died and now someone's telling me he loved me back. How can you respond to that?

I simply nodded and went back to the Captain's quarters – might as well wallow in self-pity alone.

**[*]**

I stumbled out of the room after my long nap and nearly bumped into Alice. She steadied me as I rubbed my sleepy eyes.

"Hey, Alice." I yawned. "What're you doing here?"

She hesitated. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"If it's about the spell, I'll give it to you later when we're with all together. Then you can go home like you want."

She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"The spell," I pronounced slowly. "You know, to send you back to the twenty-first century?"

She stared at me with a strange expression before growling. "I'm gonna kill him!" She took my hand and dragged me away.

"Where are we going?" She didn't answer me, instead just slammed open a door. The other Cullens were sitting around on barrels. I saw Edward shift uncomfortably in the corner of my eye and ignored him.

"Alice, why are you breaking Bella's hand?" Esme questioned politely with a pointed look at said appendage.

She dropped it apologetically and then turned to face her family.

"What is your problem?" she demanded. For a minute I thought she was talking to Carlisle, but then she spoke again. "Why did you tell her we're leaving, Edward?"

The others looked at him, puzzled, and he kept his eyes on the floor.

"Because we are," he replied quietly.

"No, we aren't," Emmett suddenly protested, jumping to his feet. "I'm not leaving my little sister to fight pirates by herself!"

"That's why she's coming with us," he gritted out, with a glare thrown at me.

I clenched my jaw. "I am not going anywhere. And if you want to leave then you can – the rest don't have to. It's their choice."

"Well, I'm staying," declared Alice.

"Me too," Emmett said.

"As are we," Carlisle smiled, putting his arm around Esme.

Jasper grinned. "I'm not leaving."

"And neither am I," agreed Rosalie.

They all looked at Edward as he glared at me.

"Why are you fighting this?" he practically spat at me. "Jack Sparrow is dead."

"Captain," I hissed automatically.

"Wait a second," interrupted Alice. She frowned. "He isn't dead. As far as I know anyway."

I faced her seriously and put my hands on her shoulders. "What do you mean?"

"Well, yesterday, before you all left," she began, "I had a vision."

"Of?" I pushed.

"That pirate. He got hit over the head with an oar."

I furrowed my brow in disbelief. "What? He got hit over the head… with an oar?"

She nodded matter-of-factly. "By that Mr Turner."

"Wait, wait, wait!" I cut her off. "He got hit over the head with an oar _by Will_?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Did you have another vision of Jack dying?"

"No. Only of your minor thoughts about revealing yourself and getting killed – which, by the way, would be a stupid thing to do," she scolded me.

But I didn't care. Jack may be alive still. The smile stretched across my face instantly, before I stopped and looked back at Alice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her, accusingly.

Before she had the chance to explain, Gibbs could be heard shouting from the main deck as the ship swayed about haphazardly.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't ya just hate Eddie? Hm, I do. Sooo, a few things have been cleared up in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the mini fights :] Anywho, REVIEW! x


	13. The Battle

**A/N: **I shall repeat exactly what I told my AMC's readers - Sorry a thousand times over for the wait! I was juggling between school, sickness and Christmas – not a good combo. But, I sat down and wrote this, unfortunately short, chappy.

And also, SO SORRY for not responding to reviews! My newer system is that I reply to onyl REALLY important ones. but thank you so much for them anyway! You make my day :] OH! And we're nearly at three hundred, guys! :D

**Disclaimer: **I own squat in this, coz I don't like using OCs that much.

* * *

**Chapter 12: (The battle)**

***B-POV***

Glancing at Alice, I hurried back upstairs with the Cullens on my heels. My dress dragged against the wet floor heavily, but I paid it no mind. I found all the crew rushing about and heard Anamaria say, "The Black Pearl – she's gaining on us."

I rushed to Elizabeth and Gibbs as the former said in disbelief, "This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!"

I shook my head slightly; no it isn't! The bloody Black Pearl is.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us," replied Anamaria.

"Then how are we supposed to elude them?" I asked.

Elizabeth had been looking out at the waters, and her head suddenly snapped back round to us. "We're shallow on the draft, right?"

A small smile sneaked onto my face as I realised her plan.

"Aye," agreed Anamaria.

"Well then, can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" Elizabeth pointed.

Gibbs grinned, "We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough."

Our designated 'Captain' thought for a moment then nodded. "Lighten the ship! Stem to stern!"

"Anything that we can afford to lose; see that it's lost!" Gibbs yelled to the crew.

They did as was told while I walked to the side of the ship. I watched the waves crash against one another, a smile still on my face.

"Bella?"

I turned to see the Cullens behind me. Alice had a worried expression. "Will we make it?"

"Of course we will," I nodded happily then stopped. "Can't you see us making it?"

She shook her head. "My visions are a bit blurry – too many factors can change things."

"Love," Edward interrupted, "this is all too dangerous. We should leave; now." He reached forward to take my wrist again but I snatched it out of range.

"No way. If Jack is alive then he's gonna be on that ship," I gestured to the Pearl. It was then that I noticed oars being produced from the fore mentioned ship's sides.

I ran up to the helm, leaving the Cullens behind.

"Anamaria," I said.

"I know," she nodded dismally. She looked at Elizabeth. "It was a good plan – up 'til now."

"Gibbs," exclaimed Will, "we have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!"

Anamaria looked at him hopelessly. "With what?"

"Anything; everything! Anything we have left."

Gibbs started shouting orders, and I hurried around trying to help. I followed him back to the helm as he voiced our problems.

Elizabeth glanced at me and I nodded.

"Lower the anchor on the right side," she ordered.

When Anamaria did nothing, I added, "Starboard side! Do it!"

Will agreed with us. "It certainly has the element of surprise."

"You're daft, lady! You both are! And you should know better, Bella, after what I've heard!"

"Aye, but daft like Jack," said Gibbs.

He looked at me with a grin. I heard Edward mutter, "Oh, how wonderful," in disgust, but ignored him.

Gibbs turned to the crew. "Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!"

I ran to the railing, watching our actions. Elizabeth joined me, as did Emmett.

"So, is this when the battle stuff comes in?" he asked excitedly. I smiled tightly at him and nodded. I then stumbled a bit, and his arm shot out to keep me steady. "Careful," he winked. I rolled my eyes as he walked back to his waiting family.

"Let go!" Elizabeth suddenly yelled to Anamaria, who took her hands of the helm quickly.

The ship swung round as anticipated. When we reached the Pearl's side, we all let out cannons go. It was a bustle of yelling and bangs. I looked across and saw Barbossa. Our eyes met and he smirked nastily. A pull on my arm caused me to glance up.

"Love, this is _far _too dangerous! You're going to get killed! Come with me!" Edward came tugging, and being the weaker person, I was dragged along. I screamed protests and profanities, and then the Cullens were surrounding us.

"Leave her, son!" Carlisle ordered firmly.

Emmett put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing hard. Edward winced and backed away. I leapt up but was knocked onto the floor by Rosalie. A crash sounded not too far away where a cannonball made impact with the ship. I looked at Rosalie with thanks.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Will jump down into the lower deck. I rushed over Elizabeth.

"What's he doing?" I questioned.

"Finding the medallion!" she called back anxiously.

Abruptly, Barbossa's crewmembers starting swinging onto our ship. I quickly grabbed a sword and began engaging in battles with them. Of course, considering they couldn't die, I just threw them overboard. It did the trick quite nicely.

When another man was yelping in the sea, I faced the Cullens. "Grab a weapon and help!" I instructed.

I twisted around and saw a man holding a gun to me. I froze, not knowing what to do. I didn't have to though as he was pushed over the railing by someone. I looked at my saviour and almost cried.

"Jack!" I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he hugged me to his body, placing his head in my hair. "Oh, thank God you're alive!"

He pulled back, despite my resistance, and then grabbed my face. Then… he kissed me. My shoulders relaxed and my mouth moved furiously against his. We kept trying to pull each other closer; desperate for more contact.

Then, he broke away, grinning stupidly. "Sorry, love, duty calls." He shot off to the other side of the ship, and I stared after him with my lips tingling still.

My trance only stopped when someone grabbed me from behind, lifting me up off my feet. I struggled in vain but was still carried onto the Black Pearl.

"If any of you so much as thinks the word 'parley', I'll hare your guts for garters," a familiar voice threatened. My head shot round and my eyes widened.

"Pintel?"

He stopped and stared at me, hesitating. He gave me a small, apologetic look. "And that goes to all of ye."

I shook my head sadly, ashamed of him. I turned round at the sound of an explosion. The Interceptor blew up viciously, and my thoughts flew to Will. Elizabeth obviously shared my feelings, and started arguing with Barbossa.

"Welcome back, Miss," he sneered. "You advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour." He shoved her to her crew who all grabbed hold of her. He looked at me and grinned in a twisted way. "And you. Can't say I've missed you at all, lass." I spit at him and he wiped it off angrily, stepping towards me.

"No!" I heard someone shout.

* * *

**A/N: **Sort of a cliffy, though the answer isn't too exciting. Hope you enjoyed it anyway! Especially the kiss ;] Let me know if you have any suggestions too! Hope you all had a merry Christmas! Happy new year - it's 2011! Don't forget to REVIEW! x


	14. Forever Cursed

**A/N: **If you have not been checking my update progress on my profile then you will not know why I haven't posted a chappy until now. Basically, when I tried to put the chapter up FanFiction wouldn't let me. So, I wrote some more chappies and waited until I could post. Took ages, but hopefully it won't happen again :]

Oh and MEGA NEWS! In case you didn't read my update on my profile then you won't know that I temporarily lost all the information on my USB (including all my fanfictions with the new chapters AND my real, actual book I'm writing). This sent me into a depression of sorts, making my 'hiatus', if you will, even longer. BUT! As you can see, a friend of mine was smarter than the companies and managed to get back everything I lost. YAY! :D xx

Slight side note: Thank you to _a super awesome reviewer _for your thoughtfulness - it was much appreciated :] x

**Disclaimer: **Prettty simple; I own nothing, not even Captain Jack Sparrow. *Sigh*

* * *

**Chapter 13: (Forever cursed)**

***B-POV***

Ragetti came forward and glanced at me nervously. Barbossa glared at him.

"What did ye say?" he spat. Ragetti cowered slightly but when he tried to reply, a voice cut him off.

"Barbossa!"

I turned round and saw Will being helped onto the ship by the Cullens; they were all sopping wet. Wow, they must have helped him get out. Well, that changed my opinion of them slightly.

Elizabeth gasped, "Will!"

He looked outraged by how the pirates were all grabbing at her. He jumped down off the railing and took a pistol. He pointed it at Barbossa, with a serious expression. "She goes free!"

The _Captain _didn't look concerned at all. "What's in your head, boy?"

"She goes free," he repeated in almost a snarl. Barbossa walked calmly to face him.

"You've only got one shot and we can't die," he smirked. I wanted to smack it off his face.

From a few feet away from me, I saw Jack throw a pleading look towards Will as he clasped his hands together.

"Don't do anything stupid," he begged.

Will ignored him, turning round abruptly to head back to the railing.

"You can't…" he acknowledged. He then put the gun under his chin, the end at his throat. "I can."

Silently, I hoped for one of the Cullens to stop him. But then I realised that they were being held by the crewmembers. I frowned; why didn't they just fight back? They're vampires – they'd win! I then heard my beloved murmur, "Like that."

Barbossa glanced at him strangely and then furrowed his eyebrows at Will.

Jack hurried to get in front of him, blocking his path. "No one; he's no one." He waved an arm, "A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though." He spoke quietly, "Eunuch."

Will spoke loudly, ignoring him. "My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner – his blood runs in my veins."

Though I wasn't keen on bringing attention back to me, I had to stop him! "Shut up," I hissed. He spared me a glance but subtly shook his head.

Ragetti pointed at him shakily. "He's the spitting image of ole Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us."

If he was a little closer to me I would have slapped him; he was certainly _not _helping.

"On my word, do as I say – or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

I winced at the name; how did he even know it? It reminded me though; I should really visit Mama.

I saw Barbossa look calculatingly at Will. "Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free."

The _Captain _rolled his eyes. "Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

Jack frantically pointed to himself and then over to me where I was stood with the rest of the crew. Will noticed and pointed his gun at us.

"Bella goes free as well. And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed," he said. As the Cullens had come to be next to me, I assumed Will meant them as the crew as well. They did sign up for it though, so they technically were crewmembers. Jack continued to point at himself in desperation.

Barbossa gave an eerie smile that I did not like _at all _and said, "Agreed." As he turned to give his crew instructions, he gave Ragetti a harsh stare. "We shall converse later," he sneered to him.

I could only give my old friend a small, thankful smile before I turned to look at my beloved pirate.

He was staring at me, a silly grin on his handsome face. When he saw me watching him he gave me a wink. I couldn't find it in me to laugh; our current situation was far too dodgy. Despite the events though I was still caught up in the kiss. I found it hard to believe that it really had happened. But by the looks that Edward kept giving Jack I knew it had. Why did he do it though?

He didn't love me, of that I was sure. I mean, he was Captain Jack Sparrow! He doesn't _love _anything except rum and the sea! I'd been with him long enough to know that he didn't want me to be a common whore. So why was he treating me like one? Kissing me like I was to be his new bed partner?

I didn't pay attention to the world around during my mental monologue, so when Elizabeth was pushed toward the plank and Will yelled I was quite startled. Barbossa's crew were all pointing their weapons at Elizabeth, slowly trapping her on the plank. Jack was only a little ways away from me. The Cullens were with Gibbs and the others. I edged toward my beloved pirate and grabbed his hand.

He glanced at me, pulling me shiftily into his arms. The cursed men didn't see. My back was against his chest, and I could feel his nose in my hair, breathing in my scent. I treasured how close we were, pressing my body even closer still.

"Jack, I'm scared," I murmured softly. He buried his face in my neck, pecking it gently.

"Not to worry, love. When have I ever steered ye wrong?"

One of Barbossa's crew looked at us then, and roughly pulled us apart. Jack was grabbed as well, staring at me longingly.

I didn't look away from his gaze; even when Will rushed forward. I didn't hear what was said, and only snapped out of my daze when the men around me chortled nastily. I watched, feeling sick, as Elizabeth untied her dress and threw it at Barbossa.

"It goes with your black heart," she glared.

He only smirked and hugged the material to him. "Hm, still warm."

Elizabeth walked to the end of the plank as the crew egged her onwards. When one of them got tired and slammed his foot down, making her fall to the waters below, I prayed to the Goddess Calypso that she would be all right. And that the horrible men around me would be forever cursed.

* * *

**A/N: **Did I surprise you with the whole Ragetti thing? :D So, who's excited for the next PotC movie? I am! :P Can't wait for it. And let's hope I can post the next chappy as well – if not, I'll keep trying until I can ;] xx


	15. Locked Up

**A/N: **Sooo, if this has finally posted then all I can say is thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! :D You guys are amazing! I'm so happy you're liking the story so far! And I apologise for not replying to many reviews. My new laptop doesn't agree with FanFiction's messaging stuff :[

Oh, and if _fortherbetter5688 _is reading this then I'm sorry for not talking back (read above complaint for reason why :P) I'll try to reply soon, my lovely Lilly! xx

Anywho, the film was awesome, wasn't it, guys? Felt kinda strange without Will or Lizzie, but I can deal - Jack's what I paid to see ;]

**Disclaimer: **I have ownship over... nothing. How sad.

* * *

**Chapter 14: (Locked up)**

***B-POV***

Barbossa soon turned to Jack and forced him onto the plank as well. I could only look on fearfully, held tightly by a crewmember.

"I really had rather hoped we were past all this," Jack was saying.

Barbossa put an arm around him. "Jack, Jack! Did ye not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last trip."

My beloved pirated glanced swiftly and then turned back. "I did notice."

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape. But I doubt it." He took out his sword and brandished it at Jack's throat. "Say goodbye to your lady, Jack," he advised, glancing at me in disgust.

Jack gave me a fleeting look before he said, "Last time you left me a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers, you're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward."

After seeing his effects, my love tried to negotiate. "Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols."

Barbossa narrowed his eyes. "It'll be one pistol as before – and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself."

With that, he threw Jack's things into the water. Jack looked at me for a second with a soft smile and a wink, before jumping into the sea. I let out the breath I was holding and turned to Barbossa.

"You bastard," I spat at him.

He grabbed my hair and dragged me down to the brig. Throwing me into a cell, he locked the door and leant against it. "I hope ye have fun down here, missy, coz you'll be here for awhile." He sneered at me then left.

Once he was out of sight, I slumped down onto the cold, wet floor and wallowed silently in my misery. My other crewmembers were shoved into a separate cell not long after, the Cullens included, but I did nothing. I didn't even move. Will was put in with me. He only looked warily at me as if I would explode.

I was without my love again; and this time, it didn't look like I'd be getting him back.

"Don't cry, deary," Gibbs smiled kindly, holding out his hand from between the bars. I outstretched mine to hold his, needing even the smallest shred of comfort. "Ole Jack will think o' something."

"Oh, Bella," sighed Alice. "I'm so sorry I didn't see this." Jasper wrapped an arm around her.

"Why _didn't_ you see it?" I asked quietly.

"My visions have been getting even rarer," she said. "I think it's this place."

I gave a watery smile. I knew what was happening to them. "I guess you haven't noticed then."

"Noticed what, sweetie?" questioned Esme.

"You've been in the Caribbean sun for ages now," I laughed a little. "Did you ever see your skin sparkling?"

The looked at each other, dumbfounded. It was then I saw the crew staring at us funny. They hadn't known the Cullens were vampires. Oh well. I squeezed Gibbs' hand before letting go, pulling myself into a better position, sitting on my dress. It was ruined now. I knew it would be, but it didn't make my heart any lighter. Jack had given me this dress…

I shook my head as Carlisle put a hand to his chest. Obviously he had started to figure it out.

"My heart is beating," he shook his head in disbelief. "I think we're turning… human."

The others felt at their chests as well, all with amazed expressions. Rosalie was grinning her head off.

"That means…" she glanced happily at Emmett, "I can have children." He embraced her enthusiastically.

Edward was now staring at me. "What?" I snapped at him, my feelings still raw about him.

"Don't you see, love? We can be together now!" he rejoiced. "I won't have to change you!"

He leaned towards me eagerly, but I slapped his hands away from my cell bars. "For the last time, I love Jack!"

Will spoke up then. "If I was you, I'd leave her be."

Edward snarled at him angrily. I glared, "Stop it! Stay away from Will!" I stopped short then. Spinning round to the other Cullens, I asked, "How did you help Will out?"

"Well, I suppose our extra sense and strength was the last to go," replied Jasper. "We only had to lift everything away from him and he was free."

I nodded thoughtfully.

Alice glanced at me with concern. "Bella, why are we turning human? I don't want to lose my visions!"

"Relax," I smiled. "I have a hunch you had them before you were turned. You'll still get the odd few; you just won't be able to get one whenever you try." She calmed some and hugged Jasper to her. "And as for why… well, let's just say, the Goddess Calypso is probably doing me a favour by helping you."

None of them quite understood what I meant, like I knew they wouldn't, but I didn't bother to explain. I simply curled up against the ship's side, a small part of me happy to be back on the Pearl after all this time, and went to sleep.

The next day wasn't very interesting. I was upset about Jack not being here, and I didn't feel like talking to anyone. So, I sat in silence. It wasn't until Ragetti and Pintel came down the stairs with a bucket and mops that I even moved at all.

I walked toward the bars and looked at Ragetti. He was sporting a bruised eye and a cut lip. I pulled him to me by his arm and touched his cheek gently. He stared at me, searching my eyes.

"Thank you," I said softly. He nodded stiffly and went to pick up a mop. Pintel was already swabbing the floor, glancing at us. "I missed you two," I told them as they worked.

They smiled at me a bit. The Cullens seemed confused at my knowing them, as did some of the crew. I didn't bother to tell them of my life on the Pearl. Though, I mused, it had been one of the best parts of my existence. Alone with Jack on the sea, aboard the beautiful ship, with only crewmembers around us. Mama had been hesitant to let me go, but after begging her she relented. I'm glad for it. It was one of the best decisions I ever made.

The parrot suddenly squawked, "Awk, shiver me timbers."

"Cotton 'ere says you missed a bit," relayed Gibbs.

Ragetti and Pintel sneered at him. I guess I was the only one they liked out of their current prisoners.

Will leant forward. "You knew William Turner?"

"Ole Bootstrap Bill," said Pintel. "… We knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap, what we did to Jack Sparrow; the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the code, that's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you, as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed… and remain cursed."

I then felt kind of bad that I had wished the same thing, and corrected my prayer to not include either of these two pirates here. _They _didn't deserve to be forever cursed. The others though; yep, they definitely did.

"Stupid blighter," commented Ragetti.

"Good man," countered Gibbs.

Pintel ignored them. "But as you can imagine that didn't sit too well with the Captain."

"That didn't sit too well with the Captain at all," interrupted Ragetti excitedly. "Tell him what Barbossa did."

"I'm telling the story!" Pintel growled at him before looking back. "So, what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstraps' bootstraps."

"Bootstraps' bootstraps," Ragetti repeated.

"The last we saw of ole Bill Turner," he smirked, "he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker." He then furrowed his brow. "'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse."

Ragetti pondered to himself, "That's what you call ironic." The two shrugged, laughing, and I stifled a giggle.

Suddenly a noise was heard. Barbossa was staring at us all, some of his crew behind him.

"Bring him," he motioned to Will. He roughly threw some keys to Ragetti. He then smirked and pointed to me. "And 'er."

* * *

**A/N: **The Cullens turning human? *gasp!* :P So, for those of you who actually look at my Polyvore account and saw my teaser, you guys already knew this would be happening. Kinda spoiled the surprise, but hey, I like teasers :D Don't forget to review! x


	16. The Ritual & Negotiation

**A/N: **Well, isn't this a surprise? :P If you've been following me on Tumblr then you would have seen that I've been working on this chappy. Over seven months later. Yeah, _really _sorry about that :/ Hopefully you guys like it; it took me all day. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I did not come up with these amazing characters or their worlds and plotines.

* * *

**Chapter 15: (The ritual and negotiation)**

***B-POV***

As I glared at Barbossa he simply carried on smirking. Abruptly, Edward threw himself against his cell bars.

"You shan't take her!" he growled, though it was decisively less threatening than when he was a full vampire. The feather bearing Captain only bared his teeth and gave a cold laugh.

"Oh, and are ye gonna be the boy to save 'er?" he asked mockingly.

I shook my head at Edward. "Leave it."

Barbossa smiled cruelly. "Aye, _leave it_, boy."

I gestured to Will to go out the cell first after Ragetti had wrestled open the door. He walked out stiffly, throwing me a concerned glance. I kept my chin high and strutted out the cell, only to be grabbed by Barbossa and pulled close to him, his nose digging into my hair.

"Ye've grown quite beautiful, lass, haven't ye?" he whispered – much more intimately than I would have liked. "Perhaps if I don't kill ye, we can play some games."

I viciously tore my arm from him. "_Don't _touch me!"

"What's the matter, lass? Afraid now that ye little Jack's gone?"

I fought the urge to slap him. When he made a move to come near to me again, Ragetti jumped out in front and took my shoulder, marching me up the stairs before Barbossa could do anything. Once we were out of their sight, my old friend's grip on my shoulder decreased massively, and he instead grabbed me in a tight hug.

My lips quirked up into a smile, and I kissed his cheek softly as we pulled apart.

"My hero," I said softly, teasingly. He grinned a bit.

* * *

Soon Will and I were led onto the same island that these very pirates held Elizabeth captured on. While Pintel half dragged poor Will (whose hands had been tied up), Ragetti kept a firm but gentle hold on my elbow.

The smaller pirate was trying to reassure Will that the ritual wasn't too bad, "No reason to fret. It's just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood."

Will didn't seem any happier.

"No mistakes this time – he's only half-Turner. We spill it all!" another pirate grunted out. I think his name was Twigg. In any case, I didn't like him.

"Guess there _is_ reason to fret," Pintel said to Ragetti once the other crewmembers had barged past us. I shot him a glare and he quietened, shrinking back away from me.

"Easy," Ragetti murmured into my ear as he continued to lead me forward. I felt like huffing.

When everything was finally ready and Will was bent over the chest of Aztec gold, the crew started chanting. Barbossa dramatically threw his arms up into the air. I rolled my eyes.

"Began by blood…" A commotion started in the crowd of pirates; they slowly stopped grunting. "… By blood and –" the feathered-hat bearing pirate suddenly halted, and at the same time I froze, a smile stretching over my face.

"Jack!" Will cried. But my pirate's eyes were on mine. I softened my gaze; we shared a small moment, before he looked toward Barbossa who stared in disbelief.

"It's not possible," he murmured.

"Not probable," Jack corrected.

Will obviously wasn't very concerned about the others. "Where's Elizabeth?"

Jack stopped in front of the raised rock that Barbossa, Will, the pirates that held him, Ragetti and I stood watching. He waved his arms. "She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like _she_ promised – and you get to die for her, just like _you_ promised." He grinned, "So we're all men of our word really…" He then paused. "Except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman."

"Shut up!" Barbossa interrupted. "You're next." He motioned for the men holding Will to lower him again, and leaned closer to slit his throat.

I started to protest, but a calmed look from Jack stopped me. He glanced over to the feather bearing pirate. "You don't want to be doing that, mate."

Barbossa looked at him like he was stupid. "No, I really think I do."

Jack just shrugged, "Your funeral."

From where I stood, still held by Ragetti, I could see Barbossa roll his eyes. "_W__hy_ don't I want to be doing it?"

"Well, because" – my beloved paused to slap at the hand of a pirate who had grabbed his shoulder, and I hid a smile – "because the HMS Dauntless_, __pride_ of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore." He grinned, smug as he stopped next to me. "Waiting for you."

He glanced at Ragetti and jerked his head. "Thanks, mate." The skinny pirate backed off, letting Jack swing a protective arm around my shoulder. I subtly cuddled into his side, glad he was alive and well.

While the other cursed crewmembers muttered amongst themselves, Jack leaned toward Barbossa. "Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best." The pirates muttered again, this time in agreement. "Robert's your uncle, Fannie's your aunt; there you are with two ships – the makings of your very own fleet.

"'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colours, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as _Commodore_ Barbossa. Savvy?"

"I suppose, in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp." He looked at Jack's arm around me. "Or the lass."

My beloved's grip tightened on me. "Well, yes to the last and no to the first. By all means, kill the whelp." He winced as I dug my elbow into his side sharply. He gave a gritted smile to Barbossa. "Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the _opportune_ moment. For instance," he said, picking up some of the cursed medallions, "after you've killed Norrington's men." He slowly threw back the gold as he spoke, "Every… last… one."

I caught the widening of Will's eyes as he watched my pirate, but unsure as to the reason behind it, I said nothing. He then spoke angrily. "You've been planning this from the beginning – ever since you learned my name."

Jack didn't really hesitate. "Yeah."

Barbossa began renegotiating, missing the little staring contest Will and Jack shared. "I want fifty percent of your plunder."

"Fifteen."

"Forty."

"Twenty-five." Seeing the reluctance, Jack added, "And I'll buy you a hat. A really big one… Commodore."

Barbossa's lips twitched into a sort of smile. "We have an accord."

They shook hands, Jack taking his arm away from me to do so. He excitedly called, "All hands to the boats!"

Barbossa threw him a glare, and he grimaced, "Apologies. You give the orders."

"Gents," the older pirate commanded, "take a walk."

Jack paused in surprise, arm going around me again, and looked to Barbossa. "Not to the boats?"

Barbossa only gave him a strange look.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, Jack's back! He wasn't really gone for long, but still :D Hope the chapter was worth the wait! For more information on what I'm doing at the moment, follow me on Tumblr - link's on my profile. Oh, and REVIEW! :] xx


	17. Of Pistols & Bombs

**AN: **Surprise, surprise, huh? I hope you all had a good Christmas and have an even better year! I've been gone for months, I know, so this is my apology to you all. If you've been following me on Tumblr, you will have seen the progress update I posted up the other day and known that we are very near the end of this fic. In fact, there is only this chapter and the next left - it all feels very bittersweet to me.

If you hadn't noticed, I've been going through and correcting mistakes/bad phrasing in the previous chapters. I started back in August and had to stop when I grew too busy, but hopefully I'll be able to finish doing that some time. On that note, apologies for any mistakes in _this _chapter. I really wanted to post it for you guys while I had the time and didn't read through it again, so... Enjoy! ;]**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, none of this is mine, not even the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Of Pistols & Bombs**

***B-POV***

I shook my head as I watched Jack examine the treasure, his arm still pressing me up against his side. I had passed Will an apologetic look when I'd been guided away by my beloved, leaving the poor man captive to Barbossa's crew. The self-proclaimed Captain was currently sitting on a mound of treasure, watching us with his beady eyes. "I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. It turns out that you're a hard man to predict."

My beloved glanced round at him, as if in disbelief. "Me? I'm dishonest," he told him, throwing away the gold statue he'd been studying and dragging me toward Barbossa, "and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest… Honestly." He grinned at me when I rolled my eyes. "It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid."

Suddenly he twirled me away from him and snatched the sword from one of Barbossa's crewmates, chucking it over to Will who used it to cut his bindings. Whilst Jack ran at the feather-bearing man with his own sword, battling against him, I quickly took hold of the hidden dagger within my skirts and fought against the two pirates leering at me. One managed to slash my cheekbone and make me wince, but I soon took the upper hand again after kicking him in the privates and stealing his sword. Will took care of the other few pirates, the two of us throwing each pirate away from ourselves.

"You can't beat me, Jack," I heard Barbossa exclaim smugly. I turned to watch once I'd kicked the last crewmember away only to see Jack impale the older pirate through the chest. Barbossa merely sighed in exasperation and slid the sword out of himself.

I let out a loud gasp as he then stabbed the blade into Jack.

With a heavy heart, I watched my beloved stumble back, choking no doubt on his own blood. The sadistic expression of triumph on Barbossa's face made me ill. But then Jack staggered into the moonlight, revealing his skeleton self. With eyes wide, I stared at him. _What the hell has he done?_

"That's interesting," he said, watching the bones of his hand move before taking out a medallion. _I'm gonna kill him… _He shrugged, wincing at the glare I was shooting him when he peeked over at me. "Couldn't resist, mate_._"

Will shot me a look of question that I couldn't answer and then we were both attacked once again by the cursed pirates. After battling the same pirates for ages, I took note of Jasper, Elizabeth and Will fighting off some together. I hadn't noticed them arriving, but I was glad of the extra help when we managed to skewer the pirates together and stick a grenade into one of their chests before shoving them out of the moonlight. All they could say was, "No fair," before they all exploded into pieces.

As we ran away from the bomb, I caught Jack slicing his hand with a blade and throwing something at Will. _The medallion he stole._

I shook my head, only to freeze when Barbossa aimed his pistol at me.

A shot deafened the air and I expected to fall, but after seconds of staring at the feather-bearing pirate, I suddenly realised that he hadn't been the one to shoot.

Slowly, everyone's gazes turned to Jack who held his gun toward his old First Mate with vicious intent written over his handsome face. "Don't even try it, mate," he growled at the older pirate. I felt my lips twitch into a smile.

"Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot," Barbossa said with disbelief.

Will called out from behind me. "He didn't waste it." I saw him drop the two medallions into the chest. Holding my breath, I waited.

Barbossa let go of his sword, staring down at the rapidly growing bloodstain in his shirt. His pale blue eyes pierced through me when he looked up at us all again. "I feel… cold," he muttered, in shock.

Then he fell to the ground, dead now that the cursed was lifted.

I stayed with Jack as he yet again searched through the treasure. He found a pretty necklace that I was surprised to find was rather simple, just a silver chain and pearl stone, and held it up against me. I watched him as he looked carefully between the necklace and me. Smiling seductively, he pulled my hair from my pale neck, stroking it, and then fastened the chain around my throat.

When he stepped back, I smiled at him, leaning forward to kiss his lips. We hadn't shared many kisses since we'd first shown our mutual affection (there wasn't the time), so I savoured the taste as he tossed me a grin and a wink before swaggering over to Will, laden with a golden crown and many jewels.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment," he told him, referring to the retreating figure of Elizabeth, "that was it. Now if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me and my lass off at my ship."

"Jack," Elizabeth caught his arm. He looked at her strangely as we walked out of the caves, "Mr. Gibbs and the crew… they sailed away on the Black Pearl."

My shoulders sagged and I saw Jack's grin disappear. He nodded solemnly to her and turned away.

While Will helped Elizabeth into a rowboat, I nudged Jasper. "Why'd you come then?" I asked quietly.

He gave me a small smile. "Wanted to help. The others did too but I'm the only one who knows how to use a sword. They rowed to the Dauntless instead."

"Well, thank you," I told him honestly. He smiled again, giving me a hand into the boat. Jack sat silently beside me, hugging some treasure. I weaved an arm through his in comfort, resting my cheek on his shoulder. He said nothing, only leaned down to kiss my head.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Elizabeth murmured after a moment as Will rowed us out to the Dauntless.

The melancholy was evident in my beloved's voice when he replied, "They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that."

* * *

**AN: **So, let me know if you want me to do a sequel for the next film. I mean, I want to do one, but I'm not sure when I'll have the time. Give me your thoughts, please. They will be much appreciated :]

By the way, I haven't read this fic all the way through in so long that I'm sure I might miss out certain details that I was going to address but have now forgotten about. If you notice any of them, then tell me in a review/PM please! Or if you want a snippet of whoever's POV for a little outtake even - let me know! Thank you xx


	18. Close Escapes

**AN: **Last chappy, guys :] I hope you all enjoy it and I apologise for any mistakes. Lots of love!

**Disclaimer: **You should know by now that nothing belongs to me. Sadly...

* * *

**Chapter 17: Close Escapes**

***B-POV***

My thickly rimmed hat hid the anxious droop of my eyes as I stood close to the front of the crowd, watching an official read out a proclamation. Jack was standing on the gallows with his hands tied up, rather patiently for an accused pirate.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have…"

I saw my beloved mutter under his breath in irritation, "Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow." It would have made me laugh if I wasn't so worried.

"… for your wilful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most grievous of these to be cited herewith: piracy, smuggling…"

I glanced around and managed to catch a glimpse of Elizabeth and her father. Turning, I caught the eyes of Jasper and Alice, who both smiled wearily at me from amidst the crowd.

The Cullens, like I, had been afforded the chance to dress up like the lords and ladies in this port – courtesy of Elizabeth. We all stood solemnly, watching the procession without a sound. Esme was curled into Carlisle's side with horror across her gentle features, the two of them hidden amongst the richer class. Rosalie and Emmett leant against some pillars, keeping a sharp eye out, whereas Edward was nowhere to be seen. _Good riddance._

"… impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…"

I saw Jack smile as he reminisced his past adventures, some of which I had shared with him. "Oh, yes." His smile fell when he noticed the executioner glaring at him. I shook my head to myself.

"… sailing under false colours, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

I held my breath, shoulders tensed, as the noose was strung around Jack's neck. He barely reacted, only moving to wink at me. Only the side of my lips turned upwards. The drumming stops then and in the silence I hear Will's voice calling out, "Move!"

Just as the executioner rather gleeful pulled the lever, I saw a sword soaring through the air and getting itself stuck in the wood beneath Jack. That was when he fell through the square hole, his feet landing awkwardly on the blade of the sword as the noose pulled around his throat. I gasped, unable to stop myself, before moving quickly to the side as Will barged past.

He fought against the few guards following him until he made it to the gallows and cut Jack free from the noose. _Oh, Will, I could kiss you! _My heart pounded against my chest as I found myself being swept through the crowd, everyone trying to get away from the now battling men. After making it out of the crowd, I hurried after Jack and Will who'd just made it to one of the towers and were being cornered by Norrington's men.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill conceived escape attempt but not from you," Norrington was telling Will.

The former blacksmith stood tall, withstanding the verbal abuse. I watched intently from behind the circle of guards surrounding them all, seeing Elizabeth come to stand beside me.

"On our return to Port Royal I granted you clemency and this is how you thank me?" Governor Swann was angered. "By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man," Will shot back. I saw Jack point to himself proudly and smiled. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner," Norrington spat.

Will was unmoved. "It's right here, between you and Jack."

"As is mine and Bella's." Elizabeth now pushed her way through the guards, pulling me with her by the wrist. She stood beside Will, grabbing his hand, whilst Jack tucked me into his side protectively.

Governor Swann was shocked. "Elizabeth!" He turned to the guards, "Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!"

The guards did as they were ordered and Norrington stared into Elizabeth's eyes. I felt mild pity for the man whose beloved was declaring herself as another's to hold. "So this is where your heart truly lies, then?"

Elizabeth's tone was firm. "It is."

Jack abruptly perked up. "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." He dragged me over to Governor Swann. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically…" Now he leant toward Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." I rolled my eyes. "Elizabeth… it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry; I already have a sweetheart." I smiled at the swift kiss he dealt to my cheek as if he was proving his point. "Will…" he seemed to run out of words, "nice hat."

I laughed and let him pull me over to the edge of the wall, where we stood precariously. I had just noticed the parrot flying free over the ocean behind us. Quickly I looked over to the various Cullens; all of those I could see were smiling at me. Emmett even winked. Somehow I knew this wouldn't be the last I saw of them.

Jack spoke loudly and clearly, holding me snug against him. I braced myself for the fall. "Men! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you –" And then he stumbled, falling over the battlement and taking me with him. Having been prepared for this, I smoothly dived into the waves and swam back up to the surface calmly.

As I waded in the water, staring at the Black Pearl, I felt Jack swim up behind me. He kept an arm around me to anchor our bodies together, and simply breathed in the salty air. We shared a smile.

When we drifted closer to the magnificent ship, we began swimming again and were soon heaved onboard by the crew. Jack held my hand tightly and walked us over to Gibbs who stood with a smile on his lips.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the code," Jack said, somewhat accusingly, one brow raised at the man.

Gibbs gave a crooked smirk. "We figured they were more actual…guidelines."

"Well, thank you," I grinned and bent forward to kiss him on the cheek. He went red.

"That's enough of that," Jack barked, tugging me harder against his toned frame. "They'll be no kissing unless it be regarding meself in which case I'd like us to take residence in me cabin for an hour or several." His eyes shone lustily at me and I melted on the spot.

Cotton appeared beside him and handed my beloved his worn hat. He grinned. "Thank you."

I saw Anamaria approaching us with his coat now and nudged him. He looked at her almost warily but she only gave a slow smile. "Captain Sparrow," she announced, draping his jacket around his broad shoulders, "the Black Pearl is yours."

His grin grew wistful as he ventured over to the wheel of his ship, pulling me after him. We both studied the beautiful vessel with fondness until he suddenly realised that the whole crew was watching. Instantly he straightened up and lost his grin.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces!" They rushed to work and he turned to stare out at the ocean before us. "Now," he murmured, "bring me that horizon."

I wrapped myself around him, resting my cheek on his chest. Quietly, I glanced up at him. "Where are we sailing to, Captain?"

He grinned down at me and pressed a kiss to my head. "Wherever the wind takes us, milady," he winked. I smiled to myself as he took out his compass, humming a familiar tune. "And really bad eggs," he sung lowly. His kohl-rimmed eyes were intent on the sinking sun. "Drink up, me 'arties, yo ho."

The compass snapped shut.

* * *

**AN: **So, the end! ;] Feels weird, huh? I can finally put this story away :D Now, as for the sequel, everyone wants me to do one - I want to do one - and I will be doing one. BUT don't expect it very soon. I really wanna finish _A Memory's Curse _before I do much else, not to mention I'm busy with school...

Anywho, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, alerted and/or favourited this story! I was a bit nervous when I first started it because I was the first to write a PotC/Twi crossover like this (no idea why) and I knew others would probably steal the ideas (they have). So, thank you for your support. It's been a long journey.

On a lasting note, what should the sequel's title be and what should happen in it? :D xx


End file.
